guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elite skills by capture location (Nightfall)
Capture Can you buy SoCs? I don't remember seeing any — Skuld 02:50, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :I guess it's possible to see the bosses use the skills, even if we can't capture them. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 03:13, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Minimum boss level for Signet of Capture? I just tried to cap Light of Deliverance from Chineh Soaring Light. I saw the boss use the elite several times, but it didn't show up on the list when I used signet of capture. I suspect it's related to the boss's level. -- Gordon Ecker 20:57, 27 October 2006 (CDT) n00b comment (the n00b being me) Hi. Just a word: It's not possible to capture dervish or paragon elites from the A Land of Heroes mission. Why? Because the mission is only available to non-Elonians and all dervish and paragons are Elonians. Similarly, you have to have ascended in Elona before you can become dervish or paragon secondary and you have to complete A Land of Heroes to do that. So no secondary or primary dervish or paragons are ever going to be able to take that mission and capture those skills. Perhaps this should be listed by the bosses or something. :Taken directly from the quest page... :"It is possible for a person who has the quest active in his quest log to take Elonian characters or characters who have already completed the quest into the quest, which allows them to capture the elite skills (which are otherwise not available early in the game) or to farm Sunspear points." :--50x19px user:Zerris 03:50, 21 May 2007 (CDT) Boss info I've come across I've been marking the rough locations of elites as I come across them. See around the 27th/28th (and I'm starting up again now) for edits to talk pages for elite skills (mostly with "rough boss info" as the summary, but sometimes I forget). I don't record the boss name or species since I'm lazy and don't care, but maybe the info will be useful to others. --Fyren 17:56, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Non-elite caps I think we should keep track of non-elite skills that can be capped before the trainer like we do for Prophecies, since a lot of skills can't be bought from trainers until Dau or Zendeht. -- Gordon Ecker 19:45, 5 November 2006 (CST) : I agree. I have been capping a fair few non-elites as I go through the campaign with my Paragon. Surreality 11:08, 15 November 2006 (CST) Missing Elites Alright, we have everything here except Ebon Dust Aura and Hidden Caltrops. As for Ebon Dust Aura, I have seen the Enchanted Brambles use them, but I have found no brambles boss. Someone left a note that the boss was in Vehjin Mines on the skill's talk page. I have not encountered him there though. But as for Hidden Caltrops, not a clue where that is. There are no Assassin monsters in the game, only bosses and I have not seen this boss if it's out there. Please post any info you come across. I did a search on the web and could not find any leads either. --Karlos 05:00, 10 November 2006 (CST) We are missing Extend Conditions, too. -- numma_cway 17:59, 10 November 2006 (CST) :Wow. My ele has unlocked 288 of 290, but you're right, she's missing 3. How is that possible? I wonder if the sunspear elite signet counts? --Karlos 01:50, 11 November 2006 (CST) Word of Healing Anyone has any idea where this can be capped in Elona? I doubt that the Priest of Menzies would be the only possible cap for those who only own NF.--Dirigible 05:27, 14 November 2006 (CST) :Blue Tongue Hekets (at least the level 21 version of them) use Word of Healing, so I suspect it's a heket boss. -- Gordon Ecker 00:53, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::The Shadow Monks in the Realm of Torment also use WoH. -- Gordon Ecker 02:34, 20 January 2007 (CST) Minor page change Just fixed the arrow problem on this page. Wiki doesn't seem to understand the double arrow, so I changed it to a single and removed bold from the body text arrows and added it to the legend at the top of the page. -- Greywyrm 13:42, 26 November 2006 (PST) Minor Page change (revert) Well, Roland, that's your prerogative... "harder to see" is a pretty weak argument though. The arrow with the link underline is larger, overall, than the "unknown" box. That box even obscures the link line making it more confused, rather than clear. If you don't like the arrow then pick something; the box makes the page look broken. -- Greywyrm 14:51, 26 November 2006 (PST) :I don't see why a small arrow would look less broken than a large one, Greywyrm, so what do you mean with broken? Does the large arrow not display for you? I assure you, it's there. Either way, with "harder to see" I meant that → has less colored pixels than ⇒, which in my opinion makes it more difficult to tell apart differently colored arrows. But that kind of didn't look nice in the Summary field. --RolandOfGilead 12:19, 28 November 2006 (CST) :Ah ok, only now I saw your previous post. Well as I wrote, for me the large arrow does render. Of course, if some more people speak up about not seeing it, then we should change it if the problem is on the GuildWiki side. But like I wrote above, it should be something with a larger colored area than the small arrow has. --RolandOfGilead 12:25, 28 November 2006 (CST) Official Colors The official wiki colors gem switched to was causing Internet Explorer to show all black backgrounds in the tables. I tested with Firefox and noticed they were showing normally, I still reverted back so it was IE compatible though. --Saranis 00:14, 28 January 2007 (CST) :Yeah, IE doesn't recognise hex color triplets. I'll fix it. -- Gordon Ecker 03:20, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks a lot Gordon, Normally I wouldnt have changed it but the way it was prior was unreadable, Dark Blue on black is never a good thing. --Saranis 04:22, 28 January 2007 (CST) Suggestion im just wondring if by clicking on the horizontal titlebar of the table, you could isolate the class, or blur the others to make looking through the table easier. as in if you click assassin, all other classeswould dissappear (new page). R 23:32, 12 February 2007 (CST) :Elite skill locations sorts skills by profession. -- Gordon Ecker 23:47, 12 February 2007 (CST) ah, if seen this, however its more confusing than going through this page with all the other classes. idea was to make a quick reference, here the order is the way u go through the game. R 08:23, 13 February 2007 (CST) :sounds like javascript, can we use javascript on the wiki, and would it be feasable to code this? (I don't realy think so if there's an alternitive) Randomtime | Talk 15:59, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::MediaWiki supports HTML tags, so we shouldn't need any special softawre to support JavaScript. -- Gordon Ecker 21:13, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Auspicious Parry I'm pretty sure it can be captured from the warrior boss while doing the "A History of Violence" quest in the Domain of Fear. 64.229.134.58 19:16, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Page Name the Tyria page is named "ELITE skills by capture location" should we change to elite b4 skills by capture location --Balistic Pve (T/ ) 20:01, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it should be that, I'm gonna move the page --Gimmethegepgun 20:06, 21 July 2008 (UTC)